This present invention relates to dental hygienics. The present invention is a fill, refill disposable toothbrush package with capabilities of dispensing toothpaste with refill capabilities and is disposable.
There is a need for a convenient, useful and practical way to acquire dental hygiene. It is impractical carrying a toiletry case or carrying a toothbrush and toothpaste to events or an apparatus that is larger than a toothbrush which may be at times cumbersome in our fast-paced society. That is why there is a need of a toothbrush package all in one. To expand upon an old cliche, xe2x80x9can ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure.xe2x80x9d It is proven that by taking the proper measures in dental hygienics, many problems of oral hygiene will be prevented. The present invention will encourage dental hygiene plus to utilize the conventional toothbrush and toothpaste.
The present invention, the fill, refill disposable toothbrush package, can be stored in the same manner as a normal toothbrush in a glove compartment, backpack, purse, fanny pack, school lunch box and the like.
The present invention can include but are not limited to vacations, outings, rest areas, truck stops; used by campers, hikers, overnight trips by business personnel, emergencies to hospitals, overnight stays at hospitals, given out as samples at Dental Facilities, be used as promotions or given as complimentary gifts at hospitals, hotels, motelsxe2x80x94as a novelty though still useful in its own degree such as disposable razors and ink pens and the like.
With respect to the prior arts, several solutions for a toothbrush with toothpaste and refilling means have been proposed. These devices fulfill their respective, particular object and requirement in their scope of concepts and designs. The proposed solutions have had disadvantages of being cumbersome, impractical, ineffective, complicated, expensive to produce.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,779; U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,451; U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,629 in essence have taken away the simplicity of the toothbrush and have mechanized the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,410 discloses a power toothbrush which, in general, has mechanisms to operate the toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,076 discloses a reservoir for toothpastexe2x80x94a sack having a dispensing means for applying pressure to toothpaste.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,629 discloses a dispensing toothbrush with a mechanism adapted for forcing toothpaste to the bristles in the toothbrush which strays from the simplicity and practicality of a toothbrush.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,984 disclosed a toothbrush and toothpaste dispenser comprised of a hand manipulated rotating shaft with a transparent indicator window.
In general, the prior arts have been difficult to operate, unreliable and costly to manufacture. Reasons for failurexe2x80x94clogging of the fluid lines or exit opening, malfunctioning pumps, complex systems, forcing paste through a small orifice, large to maintain their strength and cumbersome.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved toothbrush to deviate from the conventional concepts to a simplified toothbrush which can be mass produced inexpensively with filling of toothpaste, refills, and disposable capabilities.
Another object of the present invention is that the refill handle and fill handle having internal threads that would be complementarity to the circumference of a commercial toothpaste tube""s external threads, so that an user would be able to dispense toothpaste into the fill or refill handle for one or several uses, which is separate from the head containing tuftsxe2x80x94which has advantages over the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is that it would be easily used by children to adults alike.
A further object of the present invention is that it has six (6) separate components which are complementarity to one another.
A further object of the present invention is that the fill and refill handle can be refilled simply and tidyxe2x80x94which has an advantage over the prior art.
A further object of the present invention is it may be easily and efficiently manufactured from materials and techniques in the manner known to the art, without the mechanisms of the afore mentioned prior art, easily packaged as now is readily toothbrushes. The package could be marketed with or without toothpaste in the handle showing preference to the consumer.
Lastly, a further object of the present invention is that it can be incorporated into expected and obvious structural configurations of toothbrush designs.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as the description thereof proceeds.